


The Chronicles of Merlin's heir

by horus1251



Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Order: 1886
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Demons and Angels are real, Endless get involve, F/F, F/M, Foursome, God Harry Potter, Grey Lord Harry Potter, Harry Potter canon is an Idiot, Harry Potter is torture by the endless, Harry is Lord of many houses, Lord Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, New Harry Potter is born, Political Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Smut, The order serves the Queen, Threesome, Wizengamot, crime lord harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: After Hogwarts Harry became the poster boy for the Light by doing so he let the death eaters go. He stupidly allowed the death eaters to keep their power and they restarted the war forcing Harry to Fight after 35 years the death eaters desperate allowed demon kind walk the earth.Killing Harry he awakes in Limbo where the endless has him broken then they turn him into the perfect version of Harry Potter now Harvolo Jackson Potter aka Harry Potter must Defeat Voldemort and His death eaters while Dumbledore in his delusions of Greater good works to stop Harry forcing Harry to fight him.This is A Political and War fic with a Harry Potter who is charge by the Endless to Take over the Magical world.
Relationships: Harry potter/ Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Help I just realize I can't write Sumt scenes Write now I am writing for a grown Harry and 10 maids please help. 
> 
> If you agree to aid send me a message and I'll make you a Co-Arthur

35 years later 

After the battle of Hogwarts Harry suspected all would be sunshine and daisy ( The Idiot )instead the death eaters continued their war forcing Harry to fight for years after 20 years an end was in sight so again Harry suspected all would be fine again he was an idiot which they used to open a thing of legend a gate now Muggle and Wizard kind is decimate and Harry Potter was hit with an Avada Kevada from Lucius Malfoy. 

In a space of Limbo  
In a field of white Harry Potter awakes surrounded him was not the train station it was to the screams of all he holds dear and seven men and women standing in front of him in disgust as they look at him one of him shakes his head causing three demons to take him. 

Screaming Harry yells '' Stop I don't deserve this I have...''.

The Man in the cloak screams '' Doing nothing you have followed everyone commands like a good little bitch and what is worse you've known that it was wrong but no in a desire to be loved you allow all that suffering no you Harry Potter could have to stop this but instead you have shown yourself to be a Freak ''. He says mockingly as they walk through sighing  
The Man asks '' Was that really necessary "?

The woman with shifting faces answers '' Yes he must pay for the fate he brought others and he must be broken before we can rebuild him ''. 

Wincing they all were disgusted then lady Balance asks '' But how will we give him that power ''. 

Rubbing his face Death answers '' We can't send him farther back than his seven-year nor can we bring someone back to life we can't even release a Wizard to aid him instead what if we speak to the Muggle Underworld ''. 

Snorting Lord Mayhem replies '' Admit it brother you just like the Mafia ''. 

Death chuckles for a second and answers '' The Sicilian Mafia members are actually deserving and all called that because they have no dealing in Human Trafficking or Raping or any child-related crimes plus that family has dealt in the Magical world through the Black and Zabini Families so Yes if we do as I plan we will have him train by both Muggles and Wizards from History and you know our plan he will be called a dark lord but if we make it like the Mafia than we may be able to give him power in both Muggle and Wizarding world. 

Agreeing with him the others start to vanish knowing they need to go back to their duties and Harry still has over 20 centuries of torture before the torture ends and they can begin rebuilding the boy but first, they need to punish him extensively. 

Death sighs as he summons his hallows in disgust he pockets them knowing there will come a time when Harry Potter once more earns them and when he does he will know the truth the Deathly Hallows were made for battling Divinity and will give you the title of a Herald of Death which offers many gifts one is Immortality.

After 20 centuries of torture, Harry Potter was removed from his torture room broken exactly as the nine wanted with their power they summon thousands of Muggles and Wizards each teaching him each of them imparting bits of their Personality into him. At the end of the training, Harry Potter stands as the most Knowledge and Powerful man since the Gods faded. He now has knowledge of Politics, Economics, War tactics, Battle tactics. Creatures histories and Traditions, Muggle Pop culture and History, Muggle Tradition, Crime Investigation, and Crime Organizations, Martial arts, Swordsmanship, Weapon training, History of Muggle and wizarding world, Pureblood Traditions and Culture, alongside all Magical arts and careers.  
Plus the Family history and Magic of The Blacks, Peverells, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Potters. 

But all that was without Harry forming a personality completely his own which was why Time and death in kindness sent him to live a childhood filled with Pranks and Happiness with his Parents and Godfather inside of a Room of requirements like room with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff acting as his aunts. 

After centuries with them, the two brought him back and sent him back to the ones who trained him to form opinions and plans on how he will act. 

Strangely his personality was a mixture of Tom Riddle, Lincoln Clay of Mafia 3, Arthur Pendragon, Philip the Handsome, and Merlin with hints of his father and mother. 

Walking out Harry Potter stands straight wearing a 10,000 $ gold and red suit with his sigil of A Griffin with a Man on top of it his personal sigil plus his family on is crest pocket with a Trench coat over them the inside holds ten daggers plus a Revolver and a Bastard Sword all Goblin steel and Enchanted by Elves and Dwarves plus a few runes place by Harry on each. Walking over to the endless he bows to them making each smile then Time speaks '' Hello Harvolo Jackson Potter you know what your past self has done and you know your task it is now time for you to receive your Gifts from us ''. 

Harvolo looks disgusted at the mention of his past self then he looks at the others feeling his dick harden he looks at Lady Fate who was the body of the perfect Whore and Lady Love who has the body of a Perfect woman. Licking his lips he looks at them one last time. 

Lady Fate giggles as she whispers '' Oh Boy we will have so much fun I will rock your world''. 

Lady Love smiles and lustfully '' I could always use a consort ''. 

Groaning Death rubs his eyes looking at his young Herald chuckling '' Oh boy your in for it now for the Record Lady Love should be called lady Lust I hope your ready for an eternity of Women or Men depends really because with you Lady Love's Consort you will be drained''. 

Harry grins as he says '' I look forward to it ''. 

Clearing his throat Time looks at his younger brothers and sisters and his twin and says '' Gift Now ''. 

Shivering at his tone the others calm down while Death nods at his brother clearing his throat Death speak'' I Death offer you command over all undead and dark Creatures plus you will be able to use Death Magic and as my Herald, I can give you another I give you the family magic and history of all Families killed by a dark wizard since the 11th century ''. 

Confused he looks at Death he rolls his eyes '' Either I or one of my reapers will train you in Death magic ''. 

Nodding Glad he feels his mind expand as his knowledge expands moaning he feels his mind start connecting to the magics and start creating spells, Potions, and Rituals based on the new magic he now knows shaking himself he looks at Time who smiles a little and says '' I Time gift you with the ability to slow down time for a minute and your reflexes, Speed is as fast as a vampire ''. 

Clapping Lady Love licks her lips making Harry shift on his knees then she says '' I offer you the allure of a Veela and Succubus combine and it works on a man and woman and since my brothers are doing 2 or 3 I offer you the power of Charmspeaking and Shapeshifting ''. 

Shaking his head Order says '' I gift you the voice of my will 3 times a day you can command anyone to obey your will ''. 

Looking at Order the others were stun clearing her throat Fate speaks '' I gift you the power of Battle Forethought and Seer Blood you can see the future in Battle both Political and on the Battlefield and you can see a week into the future unless there is a huge battle coming then you can see the battle ''. 

Harry was shocked bowing in a husky voice '' This lover thanks you ''. 

Amuse Fate answers '' Don't worry I will take many rewards from you ''. 

Smirking Lord and Lady of Magic aka Merlin and the one called Morgana whisper to each other nodding they both say '' We would name you our Heir and gift you with our Vaults and our island kingdom of Avalon ''. 

Harry with a boyish grin nods delighted making the two smile for a moment then Merlin answers '' We also gift you the magic of our Human Magical son Mordred and his lines Ravenclaw and Mckinnon ''. 

Harry stun asks '' Wait Mordred was your son ''. 

Merlin and Morgana grinning '' When we posed as Wizards and serve the greatest King and my Brother and General of our Armies Arthur Pendragon we Married after we defeated Morgan and Morgause powerful Demon Princes we had sex creating both Mordred Lefay Ravenclaw and Galahad Grfyiffdnor also the first Potter ''.

Harry stun asks '' Wait I'm Related to Ser Galahad the Loyal ''?

Nodding Merlin answers '' Yes you are hmm as our son he yet lives we will send him to aid ''. 

Harry stun '' He's alive ''. 

Morgana smirks '' As our direct son they are Immortal ''. 

Harry still shocked asks '' Mordred ''?

Sighing Morgana answers '' Mordred gave up his Immortal soul to create the Gates of Hell ''.

Harry sad says '' so he's dead ''. 

Merlin amused '' No he is still our son So he's immortal but now he can be killed but thanks to it he created the Order and created a relic called the cup of Life pr the Holy Grail and pour his blood into it Mordred can be killed but only in Battle and only if he gets his Heart tore out and head cut off then you have to burn the parts or we can heal him ''. 

Harry shaking with Joy at having family yells happy '' So I have a family ''!

Nodding Merlin thinks '' He is really not involved I can have him get the Queen, yes alright that is the plan, Ok I will have Mordred serve as your Magical Guardian and Work to bring your Godfather freed and your Godbrother and Godmother healed ''. 

Harry frowns confused then he asks '' Why not Ser Galahad ''. 

Morgana and Merlin look at each other for a second then in a Hesitant voice Morgana answers '' Galahad is The Royal court Wizard of the Queen he won't be able to watch over you like others plus Galahad is not Parent worthy ''. 

Harry confused nods making Merlin and Morgana tilt to the others turning he looks at Mayhem and Madness who grin '' We offer you the Power of Illusions and Godly Blood ''. 

Groaning everyone looks at them when Mayhem grinning '' What I liked the Gods ''. 

Groaning they roll their eyes when Balance sighs '' You have Mighty enemies in Demons, Dumbledore who while not evil is so focused on the greater good that he will be your enemy and Voldemort and since fate made the Propchey of you being Voldemort equal I offer you, Light Creatures, if they judge you worthy you will gain an army ''. 

Bowing Harry says '' Thank you, Lord Balance ''. 

Nodding he waves him away then the Endless hear a chime smiling Death says '' Seems we are being summoned by father we will send you to the Morning of your seven birthday around 2 Am good luck my Herald make us proud ''. 

With a smile Harry vanishes making the endless look at each other then Madness laughs '' That boy will be so Entertaining I will have fun messing with that world ''. 

Vanishing they appear for Death and The Empty trial.


	2. Dursley punishment

Gasping awake Harry sits up moaning he could tell he was in his cupboard amuse at that Harry gets up and silently and Wandless casts '' Alohomora ''. 

Hearing the click Harry opens the doors thinking for a second he nods as he focuses his power feeling his pocket dimension he summons his suit. 

Feeling it resize on him he summons a five-star meal from his House-elves given to him by the wizards and witches who trained him plus he owns over 50,000 House-elves each bonded and bound to his blood and core. 

Which was why he was able to put them into his Pocket Dimension taking a breath he opens the Pocket Dimension to allow the house-elves out with orders to Rebuild and Repair all Properties and Businesses belonging to him from all his families. 

Focusing on the Altair family Magic of his Peverell Magics he improved the House -Elves magic now they were a Mixed of Goblin, Dwarves, and Elves which change their Forms into the form of the Elves of Legends.

( Altair Family died out in the 14th century so when he claim the magics of many lines he combined them with his families) 

With the Elves new Magic, they were able to Ward the Properties and Businesses to the point where if another family owns it they have forgotten it and the deeds are placed into the family it was taken from plus the Businesses have wards to both protect it and a Strong Compulsion charm on it causing Wizards weaker the Lucius Malfoy and if it is in Muggle Areas to use them instead of others. 

The only problem is the people losing their jobs so he had the Elves work to Buy the Business going out of business and make it a chain of the Business. 

Which is how he wants them to expand. 

Leaving his magic he sees his late Dinner of a 30OZ Rare Steak season with Mermaid scales and Griffin Feathers a hearty meal for Divine beings grabbing a dagger he eats his meal. 

With Food potions and Spells in the Dinner, his Malnutrition state was undone and he gained the body he would have if he ate right and exercised five hours a day plus trained in battle. 

Chuckling he grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth drinking his Phoneix tears with Wendigo milk mixed in. 

Burping he feels himself being full stretching Harry snaps his fingers sending the dishes back to his Pocket Dimension for the remaining 200 Elves to take care of since they are the ones who take care of his animals both Magical and not they are the ones that have died allowing him to bring back Extinct beasts and animals. 

Standing he walks to the coat rack and grabs his trench coat putting it on he casts a spell in the Potter Family Magic allowing him to walk through walks and be Invisible. 

Walking out he heads for the Wardstone seeing it next to the house and under the ground, he summons it seeing the wards he scoffs and places a new Ward to make Albus Dumbledore ignore evidence of him not being in Dursleys house and think Petunia and Vernon yet live.

Cutting his hand he allows the blood to drop on the Wardstone as it glows as with a drop it becomes strong enough for it to last for thousand years allowing 30 to drop he heals it. Causing his wound to scar and then disappear completely. Proud of his work he takes the Wardstone and adds thousands of Wards into the Wardstone each Older then Ancient and some newer either way any house powered and warded by this wardstone is as safe as The Raft in Marvel. 

Placing the Wardstone in his Pocket Dimension he has the Elves Mass produce the Wardstone for each of his Properties and Business snorting he thinks '' Should be interesting for Hogwarts with the amount of Magic from the Lay Lines and Magicals this may actually be the safest place in the world especially since no one can change the wards the Headmasters may use it but never will they control as much as before''. 

The Wards were so powerful that if the Place is at least 200 years old it will gain Sentielship and able to Protect whatever it was created to protect Hogwarts, for example, will protect the Students and its Surroundings jealously plus it will connect to its vaults and if there isn't enough it will use anything grown or Raised to bring up its money many the Unicorns, The Acromantula colony webs will be sold any dead animals or wood will be used to raise and sell. The Headmaster will be given a Magical Book to allow him to buy things using the Vault but Hogwarts can be denied or Outright buy something if the school needs it. 

The Board of Governors any member was Charmed and Warded to act in the Schools best-interested meaning the classes, Students and Teachers will be dealt with by them they will do whatever needed to make Hogwarts the safest and Number 1 ranking school in the world.

No matter what. 

In the Minute since Hogwarts gained Consineceness, it has undone any damage done by previous Headmasters and it has started selling anything on their lands including anything not owned by a family from the Room of Requirement anything that is an is Illigeal sent to the one who made the wards. 

So all things sold was anything that is either own or was owned by a living family was sent to the family vault. 

The teachers working for Hogwarts all gained an oath embedded into their core forcing them to Act Respectfully and teach to the best of their ability and because of that their pay increase to 1000 Galleons a week something Hogwarts could easily afford.   
Especially after Harry had the money gifted to him from the Mobsters in the afterlife turn into Galleons and place in the Founders and Hogwarts vaults coming to a total of 200 M G total. 

(With the elves' new magic they were able to copy the goblin magic to create the wizard money and place the money in the vaults and with them using their new powers they made the Goblins think Harry Personal place the money in the vaults). 

The Headmaster sadly was somewhat free they only have to protect the students and properly discipline the Teachers and Students plus work to make Hogwarts the best magical school in the world. 

While all that was going on Harry was summoning a Potion that was created to give Squibs magic created by the Grey family an old family killed by Grindelwald.

Anyone with a magical ancestry will gain Magic equal to that line at the cost of a Demon escaping hell. That was why they were killed. 

Entering the house once more he sneaks up the stairs and opens Petunia and Vernon's room in disgust Harry sneaks over to Petunia and spells one of the Potions into her system. 

Shaking with rage he waits for it to take hold moments later Petunia has Magic smirking he waves his hand summoning runes he places them on her skin forcing Petunia to use her magic. 

As she sleeps the Magic assault her system turning her into from a Horse-faced bitch into a Beautiful Woman. 

Shifting Harry curses as he feels his lust rise using a cutting charm he slashes Vernon Throat killing him in an instant. 

Taping himself he sighs as he feels his Lust force him not to kill her pissed he places Charms on her mind turning Petunia into his whore and give her knowledge of taking her Owls and Newts in France. With the results appearing in the Record books straight EE for both the Owls and Newts. Petunia was now as Magially strong as Kingsley was in Order of Phoneix. Disgusted with himself he storms into Dudley's room and places 3 Potions into his systems which will release 4 demons into the world but Dudley is now as powerful as Pamona Sprout Magically. 

As he grows older he will become Stronger until he hits a limit of Slughorn's level of Magic. 

Growling he puts runes on the walls to slowly cause the place to burn. 

Putting Dudley in the Pocket Dimension he tries to leave Petunia but then his Lust takes over growling he grabs Petunia and shoves her into his dungeons in his Pocket Dimension. 

Cursing he finally understood the price of Lady Love's gift he could be controlled by his Lust. 

Focusing he calls on his Ravenclaw magic to Upgrade his shields so that he won't be controlled by them. 

Cursing himself he wished that he did that first. 

Walking out of the House he sees ten cars starting to pull up pleased he knew Merlin sent him the Mcgraw Firm family a family dealing with Drug Trafficking, Gun dealing, Racketting, Protection, Long sharks and they are the worlds only Magical Gang led by Marcus Black of the Black family line a Squib who was placed in charge by Lord Black. 

Marcus steps out and walks over nodding he asks '' Is it done ''. 

Grunting he answers '' Yes Godfather ... the Gifts from Lady Love affected me so prepare for the Boy to serve as my enforcer and the woman to be my whore ''. 

Nodding Marcus raises his eyebrows then he asks '' Do you have it ''. 

Nodding he heads over a container of 200 Vials of Squib potions allowing 200 squibs to gain magic, not a drop more.

Pleased Marcus pulls out one and drains it shivering he feels his magic expand as magic rushes into him Looking at Harry who was frowning then Harry answers '' A Knight of Hell was just freed ''.

A little pale Marcus answers '' We will just have to kill it ourselves won't we ''. 

Pleased Harry nods than a thought comes to his mind and he says '' My half Brothers Mordred and Galahad may want to get involved''. Amuse Marcus's hands the box to his Bodyguards and walks over to his limo getting in he taps the door and yells '' Get a move on ''. 

Surrey Mansion Compound 

Crossing a bridge they Pulling into the gated Compound which was surrounded by a moat big enough for the compound and a small force. Harvalo smiles as he sees his home for the next 4 years come into the view meanwhile Marcus looking at his ward says '' Well Harry I've hired the best in everything this place is in your name as well so go nuts I hope you can keep the deal and aid in taking over the underworld in the agreed countries and don't worry you kept your word so I will start working to free your godfather... and as you know I'm dying the magic really hope but not forever so if you keep keeping your word you will take over as my heir''. 

Pleased Harry nods and pulls out an entire book handing it over he says '' This will tell you how to be the strongest and Richest of all the families and also how to destroy and assimilate the other families ''. 

Chuckling Marcus replies '' Seems you really are as good as well fuck our Jesus says well I must say when the clans serving under me see this they will completely want you to take over so good job Ward ''. 

With a smirk, Haravlo faces the doors of which thousands of guards stand at attention Human, Goblins, and Giants grinning Harvalo steps out to 10 Maids all blond with almost silver hair. 

Turning he whispers '' Veelas ''. 

Marcus grins, '' Yes Lady Magic or Morgana sent visions to her sexual creatures each serves you and by proxy me, these ten are the most beautiful and sexual and they will have no problem fucking you so thanks potter if I'm lucky I can spend the next 3 and half years fucking before I die ''. 

Amuse Harry watches stun as Marcus only takes a third of his cars with him the others were spreading out over the compound into the small homes surrounding the massive Villa. 

Licking his lips he feels his Gift start to spread as it hits the Veelas who shift in lust and the guards who stand straighter. 

Harvalo body grows until his body is the one he would have in his 20s 

Grinning he whispers '' Time to have some fun ''. 

( Before anyone says anything Harvalo is a divine being he is a god-like Zeus as such he won't age so changing shape is really the only way he will grow )


	3. Petunia Evans new look




	4. New Home

Bowing the head maid steps forward '' Sir I am the head maid Christina please come with me ''. 

Taking her by the arm I notice the others going back to their station. 

Christina rubs her hands on his chest sensual voice '' And as you can see your bedroom is big enough for fifty people to sleep in the bed with room for a Bathroom and a hot tub''. 

Grinning I lick my lips and lean to her and whisper '' Bring the other maids I need to ... Christen the room''. 

( The Sex scenes will be a separate piece which will have the page the scene is from for now perhaps by chapter 20 I'll add the scenes to the story ).

( Crap I've tried I just can't write it ). 

( I can write up to threesome but more no so I decided to only write at most of 4 at a time with multiple happening at once. )

Panting Harry looks around at the ten other Veela Maids who were all sweaty and Cum covering their Breasts and Face. Each of them was passed out. 

Grinning with himself Harry focuses and teleports to his shower. 

Moaning he feels the runes in the bathroom activate summoning his 3 Bath house-elves he stands as they clean him beyond the norm.

They went as far as using a whole bottle to clean him. 

Moaning all the while Harry stands stunned as the dirt he had when he was one was removed. 

Groaning Harry moans as he waves them to dry him off.

With a snap of their fingers, they do it and disappear. 

Snapping out of the shower he uses his magic to put on a collar shirt and Pants with formal shoes each pressed with magic and shampoo and all made from Slik 

Pleased with his work he summons a Hankie and places it in his pocket. 

Watching as his Sigil appears he steps out to the woman still down amuse at that he focuses on his magic for a moment and called on his connection to Death to Bring a soul back to this realm. 

Feeling his connection to death Grumbling he removed the soul of Petunia from her body to Death as Payment. 

Using his magic he turned Petunia's body from an empty shell into a Vessel of Sexual knowledge and gave it a single purpose to serve her master aka Me as his slave his whore nothing more the Magic makes it where she wil receive Nutritons from his cum and his Magic will feel in the blanks. 

With it, he made Petunia the Form for his magic to speak to him. 

Azkaban 

In the cells in the Maximum security wing, an Animguus was about to receive a rude awaking. 

Someone his cell shakes for a second snapping Sirius awake confused Padfoot in his dog form watches as a Light expands and it enters him. 

Panting his future self enters his past grunting Sirius jumps to his feet as he looks around and smiles focusing he summons his magic feeling it being unbound he casts a Filedus on Sirius Black the Prisoner and Sirius Black the Friend of James snorting for a second he couldn't believe how easy that was. Waving his hand he smiles as he casts a new spell '' Avada Maxima Kevarda ''. 

Green lights spread from him as every death eater in Azkaban was killed their souls removed and sent right to death amused Sirius feels his core pulse in joy focusing for a second he created a double of himself in the cell. 

Then he vanishes heading straight towards his godson following his bond. 

As he does one thought goes through his mind '' 

Well, Harry if you need me to be the shadow to your light then I will ''. 

Compound focusing his power for a second he senses the death of Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott SR thanks to Merlin's last gift grabbing the souls he used them to bring back the souls of Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones.

With the two souls floating in mid-air he sent them to their present self. 

After that was done Harry starts to think ''This is a ten-story compound with over 4000 rooms most of which is taken by his guards and servants but that still left him the 7-10 floors which gave him 200 rooms for himself''.

Humming to himself Harry opens the door and walks out to the huge hall which has ten doors on the left which were his side and ten on the right the ten on the left was a Fitness room, Solar, Personal Library, Family Library, the indoor pool room which was ten feet deep and 10 ft long and wide, his personal armory, His greenhouse, Potion Lab, Gym includes a wrestling ring and an MMA training room, Enchantment room on the right side was the dueling chamber, 4 family guest rooms, Plus a Guess library, Solar and Enchantment room.

The 8th floors were for the guests, not apart of the family and library the 9th was the dungeons and torturer chambers, and the 10th was the room of requirement and ward chamber. 

Cracking his back and neck he looks at the walls which have his designs all over it the walls were filled with his family tree dating back to the bronze age and portraits all of who was being given magic from the wards and lay lines to activate each of their wards to allow them to protect the line. Each wall has a different family of which he was the head of. 

The Portraits were made in heaven and each has a part of the soul to allow the family to enter the portraits and spend time with the family even in death. That was why the Portraits have an expand back to allow the Portrait to only show the family in their calmest setting while they have more space behind them allowing them to either fight in wars or hunt or even create new spells and potions which will be added to the family Grimoires. 

That is why it is taking so long it will take a Ministry of the magic level of magic to power each of the portraits. 

Amused I teleport to the wardroom. 

A Giant Gold Ore stands their focusing his power he places two million different wards onto the stone which covers it in runes then he sent power into the ward system shaking for a moment he sent 1% of his true power into the ward system which was as strong as the archangel Lucifer in my story Hallucifer story. 

Albania 

Tom Riddle inside of snake screeches in angry then a rip opens behind him making the snake curl into itself as he feels the power from that rip outcomes Lucifer who was a servant of Satan and his highest prince of hell he laughs as he looks at the Puny soul with a smile '' So Fate name you his Equal great that means you are my vessel ''. 

Voldemort eyes wide screams as Lucifer darkens as he processes Voldemort completely eating the soul and connecting to the other soul parts draining them of their individually focusing he recreates himself a body his eye still red he blinks turning them brown as he smiles cruelly '' Time for me to gather my army  
''. Chuckling Lucifer says '' Fate will regret making him a god ''. 

In the Endless plane, the endless stare at Fate who was stone-faced growling Time growls out '' Fate what have you done ''. 

Fate in hatred replies '' I have given him a powerful enemy one that will allow to get rid of one of Satan's most powerful servants ''. 

Put out the others whisper to each other cursing death answers '' My herald is powerful enough to kill him but he will need to become basically God and send a new Devil to rule ''. 

With a put outlook, the others go back to watch 

The Order chambers 

The Man is formerly known as Ser Galahad now Ser Gaius (Arthur's Brother Name ) the Lord Commander of the Order calls for order and shouts '' We have been given an order from the endless themselves this is not up for debate what is is if we aid the magical world ''. 

In silence Mordred, the Lord General for the first time in over a hundred years speaks '' We Will aid my Half Brother and we will no longer be as reclusive ''. 

Silence everyone stares at Mordred who hasn't spoken since he had the Former Lord Commander killed for hiding a werewolf and vampire from the council and betraying the order for that Mordred order the order to aid the rebels against the Indian company which had millions of demonic vampires since then he order Ser Galahad to be Promoted and made him the new Gaius. 

Bowing the twenty other council members each bow to his wisdom then Lord Gaius sighs in relief '' Thank you sir I assume you want a squad sent to protect your half brother ''. 

Thinking for a second Mordred nods then answers '' Yes and anyone he considers family also I want the magical world cleanse to begin capturing any death eaters family and we the council will question and decide their guilt''. 

Lord Gaius nods '' At once ''. 

The council members all sigh as their knights leave then they turn to Mordred who was frowning so Prince Charles asks '' Sir what have you sense ''. 

Mordred '' Darkness we know many demons walk the earth but I ''.

Thunder crosses the order making Mordred pale '' Lucifer walks the earth which means his army of demons and Dark Monsters will soon summon our magical army as of now we are each task with finding cells of demons allies and killing them and capturing their leaders move ''. 

Pale the others rush out while Mordred grips his Sword Acharn which holds his Magical wand inside made by Merlin to allow his sword to act as his focus the wand is made of Rowan and Dragon heartstring pale he transforms the round table into a 3D Magical map growling he knew now why his father was so adamant on him aiding his brother. Sighing for a second he taps his sword on the ground once summoning his Patronus and says ''Galahad the Queen needs to raise her Wards higher and Brother I will need you to be extra cautious Lucifer walks the earth once more also the dark wizards outnumber the light recruit to your forces I fear an attack on the Queen soon ''. 

Ministry of Magic 

Sirius Black walks down the halls to the DMLE taking a breath he sees Amelia has his Folder out clearing his throat he whispers '' Amelia ''. 

Looking up Amelia shook her head '' I'm sorry Black best I can do is make Minister Fudge see that by not giving you a trial you are free ''. 

Sighing at that Sirius nods then he says '' So you remember ''. 

Amelia nods '' Everything... Sirius what you are doing thank you ''. 

Pleased Sirius nods happily while Moody looks at him in hatred which makes Sirius flinch until Amelia says '' Moody read the files there is no way he could have done it ''. 

Alastor frowning for a moment nods then he asks '' You ask to see me, boss ''. 

Amelia licks her lips nervously making Moody and Sirius frown then they pale seeing the Order ring Sirius Whispers '' How long ''. 

Amelia shrugs '' I don't know but Alastor they want you ''. 

Alastor stun nods quickly making her sigh turning to Sirius who thinks for a second then he nods '' I'll take the Head Auror position ''. 

Sighing relief Amelia drinks her whiskey then she says '' Good prepare for a lot of work ''. 

Suddenly a silent Pop is heard and A Unspeakable stands behind her and says '' More Lucifer walks the earth so Sirius your tap in ''. 

Sirius stun looks at his tattoo which glows for a second nodding '' Yes Sir I'll gather a team ''. 

The Head Unspeakable answers '' You are task with Capturing the inner circle anyone under them you kill understood ''. 

Sirius grins pleased as he storms out meanwhile Amelia curses then she asks '' Who sho..''

The Unspeakable answers '' Rufus and Kingsley ''. 

Amelia in annoyance nods and whispers '' Fuck me ''. 

Knowing the Unspeakable was gone Amelia waits for her two new subordinates to give the news. 

Hogwarts   
Dumbledore looks around his office happy his plans were coming along great after all it was for the greater good.


	5. Picture of Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Never forget Harry is now divine his spells and potions are more powerfully because of it


End file.
